Victoria de Stella-Baptiste
is the protagonist of Doomsday Party and a former player of Brainwasher, as well as leader of her team, Aerodynamic. Following the death of the original Gamemaster, she was deemed the best qualified copy to be her successor and was conscripted by the SAA. She was saved by them from her own death, eventually becoming the leading scientist under their employment. She has an extensive set of cloned selves, identical robots and individuals made from engineering her own genetics. Appearance Victoria is a birdwoman whose physical appearence is that of a sharp and stern girl, always seen with a serious deadpan face and dark sunglasses suspiciously similar to those worn by Will Smith's character in Men In Black. Her sporting of sunglasses in dark places or at night is a running gag in the series, as other characters often wonder how she is able to see with them or if it is another of her attempts to look cool, before it is ultimately revealed that she wears them to hide her augmented retinal implants. Victoria is a 1,80cm tall girl with dark skin and orange-red, electronic eyes of black sclera. She has a very muscular build coupled with broad shoulders and back, a long torso, large hips and thighs, and a flat chest. Her hair is naturally sandy blonde, and she has full lips, in addition to big hands and a defined abdomen. Although layered, Victoria's hair is very long, with its tips reaching down past her hips. She wears it either wavy or straight, and a little messy, with the top part of her hair sliced back in a swirl, leaving a short bang on her forehead and asymmetric side fringes. For most of the series, she had her hair dyed in layers, ranging from red, to orange, golden, yellow, blue and white, from the top of her head to the tips respectively. Before some time though, she claimed to be sick of her natural color, and dyed her tips sky blue, before changing half of it to red, then leaving only the tips bleached, and ultimately dying it all her current colors. Victoria's wardrobe is essentially consisted of street fashion and sports-related clothing, mostly colored in red, blue and yellow, in addition to white. She often favor shorts, leggings or sweatpants for lower wear, and T-shirts, tank tops and other loose shirts for tops, sometimes showing her sports bra beneath them. She's also seen with a jacket in hand from time to time, usually either a letterman jacket or a tracksuit top. Many of her shirts or coats feature the number five or five-letter words, such as "HOUSE", "ROBOT", or "GHOST", and she leans towards gold and electronic-themed acessories. For footwear, she wears some form of sneakers for nearly all of her outfits, but she has been seen with boots with small heels, as well as socks or stockings of various sizes. She also is very fond of wearing a cap on her head while tying her hair in a ponytail. Her headphones are another of her trademark accessories, seen either on her ears or resting on her shoulders, as well as her tag necklace with "0 HZ" written on it. She enjoys wearing lipstick, often in shades of red. Beneath her sunglasses, she also is shown to wear red eye shadow on the outer corner of her eyes and black eyelashes. Victoria does not have eyebrows, and her nails are short, in spite of the fact that they are usually polished in a red, orange or blue color. Personality and Traits Victoria is often described as being strong, smart, irritably aloof and really, really cool. She thrives coolness and, in fact, most of her doings are often in the name of her eccentricity. She is mostly notorious for having an exceptionally stoic and laid-back demeanor, to the point others often wonder whether she is truly capable of any distinct facial expressions and emotions at all or not. To go along with her cool personality, she is clever and crafty, yet assumes a casual and reserved composure. Behind an ever serious face, Victoria can be particularly callous and sarcastic, although her tones vary depending on whom she talks to, ranging from humorous to confrontational. This often causes her to come off as moody and arrogant. Her obsession with looking awesome also pushes her to have things planned out properly. She irks at the thought of not having a situation under control or going through impractical plans, and is quick at making even the most tough decisions. At certain occasions, Victoria may somehow seem emotionally clueless, but she is simply holding back on her impulses and keeping her own emotions in check. Calm and collected, she is fond of taking care of others, usually advising them on how to deal with their problems. However, Victoria also has a obliging idea of justice and possesses a strong sense of responsibility, and is certain to snap at situations she judges to be unsatisfactory, making her a little hotheaded. Victoria is normally courteous and quiet, in addition to having high ideals and being surprisingly stubborn, she is not one to perpetuate conflict or instigate it unnecessarily, and often is the one who brings people together. Without realizing, this results in her sometimes putting pressure on those she relies on, causing unwanted stress and unaccomplishable expectations, even though she hates being compared to others herself. Despite her somber demeanor, Victoria is not above loosing up and goofing off herself. She often cracks jokes or makes witty comments considered satirical by her friends, and in several occasions she is shown to take things too lightly, sometimes even lampshading her "cool girl" streak, in a somewhat self-deprecating way. She also has the habit of engaging in random fights with other players on the streets, or roughhousing with Luke, even though she wins most of the time. Typing Style She types in all lowercase with no punctuation, and sometimes omits personal pronouns or copulas, usually by also replacing "-in" in words ended in "-ing", "a" in place of the "er" suffix, "ma" in place of my, and similar cases. She talks in eye dialect and her conversations are slang heavy, in addiction to abbreviations and other text messaging shorthands. She says ‘yo’ whenever she tries to lighten up the conversation and swears a lot. She uses contractions for almost everything, and makes frequent acronym use such as lmao, omfg, lol, gtfo and stfu. She also nicknames pretty much everyone she knows, which in turn everyone catches and adopts for themselves: *Billie Jean: Kitten *Kay: Goth *Luke: Manager Otherwise, perfect grammar, capitalization, punctuation and vocabulary whenever angered enough, to voice either scorn, politeness or both. Interests Victoria holds many interests and has several hobbies which she occupies herself with, to a extent where her friends sometimes can't communicate with her because she is busy handling them. Perhaps her most obvious interests lies in sports. She is the committee chair of the Exercise Club of her university, and is considerably skilled in all sports because of her physical prowess, even if her true passion lies in basketball and swordsmanship. Besides being an extraordinarily skilled swordswoman, she also collects swords of all kinds at home, and quotes Hjördis Nilofer as being a great inspiration for herself. Another easily seen interest of hers is electronic music production. She has a very deep knowledge of electronic music, be either history or technique-wise, to the point she often employs references of it in other activities she takes part in, such as fighting or dressing up. She seemly has a liking for masked DJs and anonymity in general, even holding and wearing a couple of helmets herself. Her appeal for electronics isn't limited to music either, as she is also obsessed with robots, fully knowing how to build them, and electronic gadgets, such as cellphones, laptops, tablet computers, digital music players, synch tables, and softwares in general. She is always seen with one of them in hand, often navigating through the internet or playing random games while ignoring her surroundings. Victoria's favorite entertainment form are comic books and colorful animations, in addition to being a fan of science fiction featuring advanced technology, especially if accompanied by gratuitous glowing lines. She also holds fondness for race cars and motorbikes, even owning one, and she enjoys surfing and going to the beach during hot days, as she is very fond of them, quoting summer as being her favorite season of the year. She is asexual homoromantic. Story During the second part of the story, Victoria's simulator is hacked and she disappears for several days, before suddenly connecting uninvited to the groups' chat. She then starts sending the same message incessantly, although glitched. S̢A̴͏̴V͜͟͠E̴͢ ̸͜Ḿ̸͝҉͟Ę̛͘ S̡̛͝A̢̨͏̶͢V̧͞͠E͏̶ ̡͡M͠Ę͠ Ś̷҉̸A̵̡͢V̶̵̶̧É͜͟ ͏̶̷̧̛M͞͝È̴ After an unavoidable uproar caused by her messages she eventually stops, ending with another cryptic message. I̶͟͝ ̶̴̷̡͡B̸̛́͟R̴̢I̴͘N̸̶G͏ ̢͢͢͢͡2͏͜͟5̸̵̵͝1̴5͢2̧́͏̵1̴́͠1̶̧̨8͟͝4̴͟͡5́͡1̴͘͘͞͞2̢́͘͞0̵̛͜8̨͘͠1̧̀9̷̶̧̧͞ Relationships Perhaps because of her willingness to talk to anyone who talks to her, Victoria has many contacts and is very popular among her fellow teammates and other people in her neighborhood. Friends Luke Cavalera Luke and Victoria share a strong, fraternal relationship, and both of them consider them to be best friends. They are often seen together, and they usually enjoy sparring together or aiding each other in their jokes. Even when there are times they fight each other or get hurt because of their continuous bickering and mutual abuse, they are quick to apologize and make up, as they admittedly can't be driven apart from one another anymore. Luke affectionately calls Victoria "Tori", and she responds by calling him "manager", a nod to Victoria's interest in musical production; which was a nickname later picked up by others, as people jokingly refer to Luke that way when speaking to her. His personality greatly contrasts hers, as he is wild, emotional and violent, while she is calm, stoic and composed. Despite this, they share the same interests in brawling, making music, and opining, besides having a similar liking for combat and the same sense of humor, even if Luke's is slightly more rough. Victoria is fond of Luke's lighter jokes and usually follows him with his plans, even aiding him when the time comes. However, she is also very wary of his violent nature, and is the first person to step up and confront him about it. She always make sure to keep him in check, usually in indirect ways, and, since she is not able to bring herself to ignore him most of the time, she is not over making backhanded or overly sarcastic commentaries when she is irritated with him or when he refuses to listen to her. In return, Luke is perhaps the only person who isn't entirely afraid of some aspect of Victoria's personality or stern behavior. He is frequently the one who comments on her obnoxious manner of handling certain situations, as she somehow expects others to have the same assertiveness as she does. Luke also has the habit of headbutting her in the heat of their bickering when he thinks she is being nonsensical, as a means of ending an argument. Billie Jean Billie Jean and Victoria share a very close relationship. Jean thinks Victoria is "cool, beautiful, warm and a little scary in a good way" and Victoria is the only one she does not attempt to boss around or confront as harshly as her personality allows her to do so, while Victoria sees her as a strong confidant and someone she can rely on. Victoria enjoys spending her time with her, and Jean sometimes platonically confesses she's in love with her, which somewhat became a running gag, as Victoria is always watching over Cher and giving her advice constantly as an older sister would. Early on, Jean was one of the people to call Victoria by her most common nickname, "Vick". As they grew closer, she picked up Luke's habit of calling her "Tori". Victoria is Jean's main moral advisor and sister figure, and she often aids her in her mental development and depressive phases. She often confronts her about her problems when Jean is upset, and put her through situations which she thinks would make Jean grow as a person, the same way she is the first one to defend Jean from things or people that could harm her. Although she doesn't like to admit, as she admittedly knows her friend is completely capable of defending herself, Victoria is somewhat protective of her, and won't hesitate to raise a hand to anyone who could cowardly hurt her. Jean is sometimes baffled by Victoria's riddles and feels pressured by her aura. While sometimes frustrated with Victoria because of her pushiness, they both share a mutual bluntness and open mind, even if Victoria is less confrontational and rather softer than Jean in her way of speaking, compensating instead for a bolder personality. C. A. Marchen Ean D'apolon Love Interests Presumably due to her good looks, athletic skills, status, or all of the above, Victoria is absurdly popular. It is not unusual to see her being followed by a group of people wanting her attention or approached by men or women desiring to go out with her, something that she doesn't particularly seem to care about or give much thought, although her friends often joke about it. Victoria and Narasi have been rivals for a long time. The two fight constantly, so much that roughly their whole teams knows of their feud. Victoria strongly dislikes Narasi, mostly because of her abrupt and agressive way of handling things and punishing malefactors, and Narasi responds accordingly by scorning Victoria due to her questioning her authority. Despite that, Narasi strongly respects Victoria's strength, ultimately developing feelings for her because she thought Victoria to be, in all, charming. That made Narasi end up conflicted by her romantic feelings towards her and the dislike she has for Victoria's laid-back and lazy composure towards discipline, besides the fear that her feelings may not be reciprocated. When questioned by Kay due to Narasi's own request, Victoria responded that Narasi was "cute but too troublesome." They have shown, however, to be able to cooperate during tense situations and even share friendlier moments together. Contrary to Luke's jokes, which often she often dismisses as nothing more than childish and attention-seeking, Victoria thinks of Fenris' jokes as being absolutely distasteful and perverse. She doesn't find her evil per see, but she despises her because of her antagonistic personality. Although Fenris actively enjoys their mutual hatred towards each other and consider them to be arch-rivals, she also seems to be strongly attracted to her. She takes pleasure flirting with Victoria while Victoria herself continuously insults her, much to the first's joy and excitement. Victoria finds their relationship frustrating and emotionally tiring. It is implied by Fenris, and later on confirmed by Victoria herself that she harbors a romantic interest in Terra. Victoria admires Terra's strength, beauty and passion, and considers her an exceptional fighter. They like training and discussing about swordsmanship together, and enjoy one another's company. Even at the heat of the battle, they make a very dangerous duo, and they are both equally strong willed and intelligent, although Terra is somewhat naiver and more sensitive in some aspects. Victoria takes interest in Terra's liking for armor and antiquated weapons, while Terra herself often asks for Victoria's help when dealing with problems involving advanced technology, and shares her interest in learning how to deal with their stern exterior. Victoria was heartbroken when Terra confessed she had feelings for Aeris, and even more so when she betrayed her group. Family Weapons and Abilities Others Background In ancient Roman religion, Victoria (Latin for "victory") was the personified goddess of victory. She is the Roman equivalent of the Greek goddess Nike. However, unlike the Greek Nike, the goddess Victoria was a major part of Roman society. Multiple temples were erected in her honor and when her statue was removed in 382 CE by Emperor Gratianus, there was much anger in Rome. She was normally worshiped by triumphant generals returning from war. Also unlike the Greek Nike, who was known for success in athletic games such as chariot races, Victoria was a symbol of victory over death and determined who would be successful during war. Winged figures, very often in pairs, representing victory and referred to as "victories", were common in Roman official iconography, typically hovering high in a composition, and often filling spaces in spandrels or other gaps in architecture. These represent the spirit of victory rather than the goddess herself. They continued to appear after Christianization of the Empire, and slowly mutated into Christian angels. Her surname is a shout out to the bassist and only female band member of the Crescendolls, Stella, from Daft Punk's Interstella. Her birthday is also a play on the Japanese name of the musical film, インターステラ5555, or Interstella Four Five. Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Doomsday Party characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Birdmen Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Asexuals